(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window blind, and in particular, window blind structure which can be folded and facilitate cleaning and installation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 9 and 13 show conventional window blind structure, and a common drawback of the structure is that the curtain cloth cannot be removed for cleaning. Further, the width of the folding of the curtain cloth cannot be adjusted and the curtain cannot be changed or replaced conveniently. When the curtains are polluted or dirty which required cleaning, the entire set has to be removed and it is a waste of material and money by discarding the curtain.
The conventional structure of the window blinds depicted in FIG. 13 employs a securing peg 80 to mount a support rod 81 onto a curtain 8, and the support rod 81 is disposed with a mounting hook 82 for the passage of a pulling rope 83, or using a mounting hook 91 having one end directly to fix the support rod 90 so that the rod 81 is secured to the curtain cloth 8,9, and the curtain cloth 8,9 is independent of the material. However, the securing peg 80 or the mounting hook 91 passes through the curtain cloth 8,9 and the cloth 8,9 may be destroyed or damaged. Besides, the installation is laborious and the width cannot be adjusted. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable window blind structure to mitigate the above drawbacks.